Jecht and the Shoopuf
by The-Amazing-Me
Summary: Tells the tale of Jecht and the Shoopuf he injured while journeying with Braska and Auron. PG13 for the fact Jecht is Drunk. READ&REVIEW PLEASE.


Disclaimer-I don't own FFX, is that clear enough for you? I hope your taking notes. There will be a test afterwards.  
  
The Shoopuf  
  
Jecht swaggered out of the Moonflow's local bar on a bright moonlit night, and several men followed him through the open door all asking him to show that move one more time. "I've already shown you guysssa hundred times..." Jecht said, his voice slurring his words together, "Auron'sss gonna wanna tan my hide anyway for bein' out this late...an we gotta get goin to Guadosalam in the mornin..." But the crowd persisted. One man, still clasping his mug of beer- which was pouring sloppily down his shirt- handed a Blitzball to Jecht, "C'mon your tha' amazin Jecht...we juss wanna see your famous Jecht Shot once more..."  
  
Giving in to himself and the fellows around him, Jecht chuckled to himself and grabbed the ball from the drunk holding it. "OK boysss...one last time, and just for my #1 fans's..." The crowd stood back from him, as Jecht teetered dangerously back and forth, it looked as though standing was a difficult enough task for the Guardian. He took a deep breath, and hurled the ball against the bars door where it made a loud smacking noise. It bounced back, and he punched it once again into the wood, this time shooting high up into the air. Jecht jumped high and started to spin, but this was too much for the alcohol-filled Blitzer. Halfway through, his eyes unfocused, and his neat spin turned into a sickening spiral as he crashed down to earth. As he came down, his left foot lightly tagged the falling Blitzball, and sent it rocketing along the path into the darkness. Everyone laughed at him loudly, returning to the warm bar for another cold one. Jecht lay there, confused and disorientated, and stared up at the nights stars as an occasional pyrefly passed by. Groaning, he rose to his feet and stumbled off down the path looking for his lost blitzball.  
  
He had never gone this far down the path before, Auron and Braska had turned back and made camp at the fork in the road between the Moonflow and Djosa. After a long walk, he spotted the blitzball lying on the side of the road. "There you are" he muttered, and walked dazedly towards the white and blue sphere. He bent over to pick it up, and stopped halfway.  
  
A giant green elephant-esque creature was standing behind the ball, looking down at him out of its tiny eyes. Jecht took a step back, his own eyes wide as he reached for his sword. "Get back! Fiend!" he yelled, as he sunk his sword deep into the creatures front leg. It gave a high pitched roar, and fell down onto its weakened front knee. Jecht dove out of the way, and then collapsed, breathing heavily while grasping the blitzball. "My Shoopuf! My Shoopuf!" cried a lispy bubbly voice, "why ish you hurting my Shoopuf!?" "Wha-what?" Jecht said, staring at the tiny fishlike creature that had emerged from the bushes. Its two large yellow eyes were on either side of its greenish-blue head, and they were both locked onto Jecht. "Jecht! what are you doing?" an angry voice called from behind. Jecht and the small fishman turned and looked as a man in a large red jacket came striding down the path, his collar turned high up so the bottom half of his face wasn't visible. "Your drunk, aren't you?" he spat accusingly at Jecht, who was still holding the blitzball in his hand. "Auron...I-I only had one or two..." he stammered. "Sure" Auron replied, as Jecht got to his feet and then fell back down, "Pitiful..."   
  
The Shoopuf owner started jumping up and down angrily, pointing to his damaged Shoopuf and then to Jecht and the sword lying next to him, "Look what he ish doing to my Shoopuf! We ish very busy! We ish needing that Shoopuf!" "I apologize, this will not happen again," Auron said, slowly and carefully. "Apologisiesies? that ish not making up for my injured Shoopuf! Shoopuf will need much medicine!" the owner said, stamping his foot. "I'm sorry sir...here is all our money, if that will help," Auron grumbled, handing the little man a large bag of Gil he had withdrawn from the inside of his jacket. The man snatched the bag, and after checking it, stalked back into the woods leading his injured Shoopuf behind him. With one last nasty look, he disappeared into the darkness. "I don't know what Braska see's in you," Auron said, dragging Jecht to his feet and locking his arm under Jechts and grasping his shoulder, "Honestly Jecht...what were you thinking? attacking a harmless Shoopuf..." Jecht half walked and was half carried back to where Braska was sitting at the camp.   
  
Auron tossed him down behind Braska, "Keep him away from the fire...he's so alcohol soaked he would probably explode... though that might be a good thing...he isn't useful for anything except gathering firewood anyway, his booze soaked body would probably keep the flames going..." Auron sat down heavily, and gazed disgustedly at the sound of Jecht, who had taken the moment to go crawl off into the bushes and throw up. "Trust me Auron," Braska said, staring at the dancing flames, "He will prove his worth, just give it time." "Whatever you say, Braska" Auron replied, looking away from the retching sounds and at the summoner. After a while, Jecht came back to camp and lay down behind Auron and Braska, who were hunched over the fire. His eyelids were so heavy... and his head was throbbing... "I'm never drinking again..." he muttered to Auron and then promptly passed out. 


End file.
